


In The Closet

by AlienAlkali



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Amir is closeted, Intense Kissing, Jecily fluff, Maybe slightly suggestive, Multi, Plot Twist!, Spin the Bottle, The closet game au, but only briefly and under control, modern day AU, oh no I’m stuck in a closet with a hot boy, underaged drinking, what happens in the closet stays in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali
Summary: What happens when you put two gay boys in a closet for ten minutes? A lot.
Relationships: Lady Cecily/Sir Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	In The Closet

God, he was looking at me like that again. Why was he looking at me like that? And why did he have to be so hot and—

“Earth to Rupey,” Cecily was saying. My attention snapped to her. 

“Huh? What?”

She smirked knowingly, following to where my gaze had just been. “You were staring, weren’t you?”

My face reddened. “Wha— no! No way!”

She rolled her eyes playfully. “Joan said that Percy texted. He’s almost here with the bottle.”

But my attention was no longer on Cecily. It was on him. His skin was dark, and so were his curls. His eyes were a warm shade of brown. Oh, and that smile—

“Alrighty, everybody, Percy in the house!” Percy called. We were in the attic of Joan’s house and there was a small group of us, maybe twelve? Joan wanted even numbers, unless some of us wanted more than one other partner...

It was New Years Eve, so it was really cold outside. There was a blizzard going on which explains why Percy was late. I shivered. It was cold up here because the heating system needed to be fixed, so for now Joan has to share a room with some of her brothers. That explains why there was a bed up here. But Joan’s family wasn’t in town tonight. 

We all sat in a circle on the ground as Percy passed around the booze. It wasn’t my first time drinking alcohol, I must admit. Sometimes Mom would let me have sips of her wine or champagne. I was seated next to Cecily and some kid. Cecily was nestled between Joan and me, her legs touching both of ours. Cecily shivered, catching the attention of Joan.

“Do you want to share a blanket?” 

“I-I would love to.” 

Joan and Cecily had this weird flirting relationship. They both liked each other, everyone knew that, but neither of them would ask the other out. They would make a cute couple.

Stories were shared as everyone took gulps until it was all gone, which didn’t take long. Joan and Cecily were talking to each other, but I wasn’t listening. I had my eyes on him. His face had an amber glow to it in the dimly lit candlelight. And he had his eyes right on me.

“Okay, everyone knows the rules,” Joan started. “You spin the bottle and you have to spend ten minutes in the closet with whoever it lands on. You’re only allowed to go once, so make it count.”

What happens in the closet stays in the closet. Everyone knows that unspoken rule.

“I will spin the bottle to see who gets to spin first, that way it’s fair,” Joan concluded.

She spun the bottle and it landed on some red-head, who then spun the bottle, landing on Percy.

Percy smiled at the red-head and they both went into the closet. I spent the next ten minutes looking at him from across the circle. He was watching. Always watching.

Those ten minutes went by too fast. It was Joan’s turn to spin this time, and when she did, I could have sworn Cecily made some sort of squeal so high pitched that our ears could not perceive it.

The bottle landed on Cecily. I watched as Joan stood, reaching out her hand to pull Cecily up. Cecily, ever the lady, took her hand and stood with grace, her face shocked and excited. Ten uninterrupted minutes with her crush. No big deal, right?

I gave Joan an approving nod as she lead Cecily to the closet, but there was no mistaking the look behind it; _don’t you dare do anything to break her heart or so help me I will do something you will regret._ She nodded and gave a small smile, making it clear those were not her intentions. I was satisfied.

But my eyes were still on him.

“So? What happened?” I whispered so Joan couldn’t hear. Or anyone else for that matter. There was a group of four people in the closet right now. I wasn’t sure how they fit, but they made it work.

“Uh, well we talked. It was very therapeutic. Then we sort of just leaned in, I guess. Next thing I knew, we were kissing.”

I wiggled my eyebrows. “Oh?”

“Oh, shut up. It wasn’t anything intense. It was actually quite a soft moment.” We sat there for moment as she replayed the memory, a soft expression on her face. “And then she asked me on a date.”

“What? Really? Cecily, I’m so happy for you!”

She just smiled sheepishly as we held hands. Her face was so... at rest. She was finally happy, and I couldn’t have felt any happier for her.

Everyone could hear the moans coming from inside the closet and the bumps against the inside of the closet door, but no one said anything about it as the sand in the hourglass reached the bottom. Everyone then settled back to their positions in the circle as the bottle landed on me to spin.

I took a deep breath and spun. Please, God, please. I watched as the glass of the bottle slowed before coming to a halt. I looked up. His eyes were watching me. Always watching.

“Amir,” I breathed. Everyone was quiet as Amir stood and made his way over to me, putting his hand out to help me up. My knees went weak.

“Away we go, then, my prince.” God, he was hot.

I don’t remember Amir walking me to the closet. I don’t remember him closing the door. Nor do I remember him pushing me against the door. I just remember his lips on mine.

He was kissing me hard. So hard, my vision went white in the darkness. His hands tangled through my hair and mine pulled on his, earning a soft moan. He moved down and kissed my neck and I gasped. 

My leg draped around his waist and he put a hand to my thigh. Then another leg wrapped around and then he had his hands on my ass and was pushing me up against a wall. He kissed and nibbled at my collarbone and I let out a moan. It was when he was biting softly at my neck that I knew what I wanted.

I slid down from his embrace before pushing _him_ against the opposite wall, sliding him down so he sat on the wooden floor. I got my legs on either side of him, straddling his hips as I kissed him to the point where I thought I might blackout, tongue and all.

He rested his hands on my hips and forced me down onto his lap, both of us moaning. I knew what he wanted and he knew what I wanted. So my hips did a grind in his lap and I relished the sound he made, the way his breath hitched, the way he called my name. So I did it again. I could feel the hard-on between his legs and that’s when he pushed me back, pinning my hands to the floor on either side of me before his hands reached down, down, down. 

My mouth stopped what it was doing on his neck so it could gasp. He palmed me, and I will never admit to the loud sounds that came from my mouth. He smirked against my lips and put his hands to my thighs, wrapping them around the small of his back. I whimpered at the brief loss of contact as he did so, but let out a loud moan as he started to grind his hips, our groins meeting.

And the sounds I made.

The door was opened and everyone found us in that position, tangled up in one another.

“Alright, break it up, lovebirds. The bed is over there,” Percy stated, probably thinking he was so funny.

Joan looked over his shoulder. “God, you two have no shame,” she joked.

Cecily just smiled. “Well, it’s not like they don’t do this at school everyday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Plot twist! Y’all thought Rupert and Amir were both single, that’s funny. 😂
> 
> My first fanfic in the fandom! It feels good to contribute something to the fandom again, so glad I could do it through writing.
> 
> So, you’re getting your spicy gay boy stuff from a queer girl, huh? Interesting. 😉
> 
> I enjoyed this, tell me what you think! 😘


End file.
